finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bushido (command)
Bushido, also known as SwordTech, is a recurring skillset for Samurais in the Final Fantasy series. It is first seen used by Cyan in Final Fantasy VI, then later seen as Auron's Overdrive set in Final Fantasy X. It also appears as the skillset to the Samurai dressphere Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Bushido (必殺剣 ''hissatsu ken), originally known as SwordTech, is Cyan Garamonde's special ability in Final Fantasy VI. Bushido abilities are used by waiting for a numbered gauge to fill up to a number from one to six. The longer the wait, the stronger the Bushido attack will be. Cyan can only use Bushido if he equips a weapon that is Bushido compatible (but since all of Cyan's weapons are Bushido-compatible, this is never an issue; only when Gogo uses Bushido, or if Cyan is equipped with a Merit Award does one have to worry about equipping the right weapon). He learns new skills as he increases in level, and he automatically learns all of them if he sleeps in Doma Castle in the World of Ruin. Contrary to popular belief, none of the Bushido gain or lose power depending upon which weapon Cyan has equipped; they all have a set Battle Power or Spell Power. Gallery File:FFVI_Fang.png|Fang File:FFVI Sky.png|Sky File:FFVI_Tiger.png|Tiger File:FFVI_Flurry.png|Flurry File:FFVI Dragon.png|Dragon File:FFVI Eclipse.png|Eclipse File:FFVI Tempest.png|Tempest File:FFVI Oblivion.png|Oblivion ''Final Fantasy X :''For videos of the various Bushido, go here Bushido (武士道,Way of the Warrior) is the name of Auron's Overdrive in Final Fantasy X. Each overdrive has a standard and enhanced mode which is determined by inputting a button sequence within a certain time limit. If the sequence is unsuccessful, Auron will perform the standard move. A successful input will cause additional attack power and status effects to be added to the move. Also, the faster the button sequence is entered, the more damage the Overdrive will cause. To obtain the four Overdrives, a total of 10 special Movie Spheres, named "Jecht Spheres" due to their content, need to be collected all over Spira. The name of his Overdrive is taken from "Bushido": the code of conduct and way of life of the Japanese warriors, the Samurai, which is Auron's primary class. *' '(ドラゴンの牙'' Ryuga'') - Auron leaps up into the air and releases fiery energy with his sword at all enemies as it touches the ground. If the inputting of the button sequence was successful, the enemies would take heavier damage. This attack delays the enemy's turn. Auron starts with this Overdrive. *' '(シューティングスター'' Nagareboshi'') - Auron begins a strong sword attack at one enemy. If the inputting of the button sequence is successful, there is a chance to Eject the enemy, which would almost always be an overkill, even if it had HP left after the attack. The Eject addition does not work on bosses. Auron gains this Overdrive after defeating Spherimorph and watching the Jecht Sphere afterwards. *' '(追放ブレード Tsuihoo no Ken) - Auron takes a swig from his sake jug and swings at the enemy - releasing the energy in his blade. If the inputting of the button sequence is successful, Auron spits the liquid onto his blade before building up the energy, and the attack will also cause Full Break. Auron gains this Overdrive after collecting 3 Jecht Spheres. *' '(竜巻'' Torune-do'') - Auron starts swirling and makes a tornado, which he launches at all enemies. If the inputting of the button sequence is successful, he will throw his jug at the tornado, igniting it, causing an additional attack. Auron gains this Overdrive after collecting all 10 Jecht Spheres. Gallery File:FFX_Dragon_Fang.png|Dragon Fang. File:FFX_Shooting_Star.png|Shooting Star. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Bushido is the skillset for the Samurai Dressphere. It has many attacks and support abilities, but use is difficult because of the Samurai's low MP. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts II Bushido is also Auron's Limit in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Auron attacks the enemies around Sora using Shooting Star and Banishing Blade, and finishes with Spiral, which resembles Tornado (minus the flames). Category:Overdrives Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities